Winter's Warmth
by Miriyoku Rio
Summary: Dedication Fic. A lonely vampire missing warmth found it on a winters day in the hands of a human


**This is a little dedication fic to _Walking Anon_ I really enjoy your fics!**

 **xXx**

The echoing sound of the school bell shrieked throughout the school building. Signaling to all students that classes had finished and it was time to wrap up for the day and get ready to leave. Most students were ready to go home as their limbs were strained from many hours of education.

Throughout the crowds that littered the surrounding area, a girl with cobalt hair and gentle amber eyes was making her way not out of the school grounds but the archery building tucked in the corner away from prying eyes. She didn't mind spending a few more hours within the grounds since archery was one of the things that made her forget all about the stressful day.

Sonoda Umi always found peace when doing archery. What with the way she brought the string back, leaning it against her cheek. The tip of the arrow acting as a guide as to where she wanted to shoot. She knew very well on what injuries those arrows could cause. One wrong move and a life could be on the line. Maybe that's another reason for enjoying the subject, knowing that she could have such power over a life.

 _No._ Shaking away such thoughts, Umi continued to concentrate on the task at hand. Steadying her stance before lifting her bow, drawing back the string until it grazed her cheek.

Deep breath.

Once the tip lined up with her target she released it. _Thud._ She repeated this for around an hour until she was satisfied with her progress, deciding to call it a day. Changing back into her school uniform and collecting her belongings, Umi let out a breath before making her way home.

Since it was the season of winter, the sky had already started to darken with a tiny glow of orange lining the horizon. The air was chilly but not too cold for a coat. Umi decided to take her time with her journey home, no one was there anyway so why the rush.

 **xXx**

Cold.

That was all Nishikino Maki felt these days. Maybe its because she had no heart beat? No blood flowing through her veins? She guessed that might be part of it. But another part of her says its something missing in her life.

Days seemed to drag during winter, when she was 'alive' winter used to be one of her favorite seasons. Not anymore.

She looked around her surroundings, countless heartbeats echoing in her ears as is if teasing her. It'd been too long since she felt the warmth of another human being. The only warmth she received was when their blood was covering her face, but the warmth never lasted. Another thing she missed was intimacy, even though she never got much as a human, she always had enough to not be lonely.

She sighed, her instincts telling her it was time for another hunt. Now to find the right being to clench her thirst and die down her feral thoughts. Noticing a nearby alley way, she guessed it would be the perfect place for a trap.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she leaned her back against the wall to hide her body. Once the source of the footsteps came into view, she clamped a hand around their mouth and dragged the body within the shadows of the alley. The familiar dance had begun. With the body in her grasp wriggling and thrashing out on impulse. The muffled sound of the screams being the only noise within the darkness.

Maki turned the body around once it started to calm down, glowing amber orbs filled with fear looking back into her now crimson eyes. And for some weird reason, Maki didn't lean in for the final blow, nor did she tease her prey with its life. She just... stared.

Every touch she made had a effect on the girl in front of her. It was like handling a bunny for the first time. The warm body twitching and flinching away from her with every grasp. Maki had never seen such beauty before. She was never picky with her meals, but this time was different. Silent pleas and terrified eyes were never enough to stop her having her lunch, but this girl in front of her this... _human_ had a invisible force that had her full attention. It made the vampires senses go crazy, almost like her heart had made one jump before freezing again.

Why?.

She leaned in slightly "Don't make a sound" she whispered. The girls amber eyes seeming to loose there terrified glint as she gave a firm nod. And with that, Maki gently took her hand away from the girls mouth.

Taking in a deep breath, Umi took in a deep breath before stopping her body from shacking to the best of her ability "w-who are you?" was her stuttered question.

Maki looked at her, contemplating whether to lie or tell the truth. But maybe, just maybe if she told the truth to this stranger she might not get the cliched response that she was used to.

"Nishikino Maki" was her first reply "vampire".

Somehow in the back of Umi's mind, she knew what this intriguing girl in front of her was. And hearing it out loud just proved that she was right. But still why was she not scared of the answer? After all if this girl truly was a vampire then surely she should just run.

But no sense of fear was ever felt "Sonoda Umi, human?".

Maki couldn't help the laughter from escaping _pfff_ _what kind of introduction was that?!_

"H-hey! why are you laughing?" Umi felt a tiny bit of annoyance pulling at her stings.

Coughing into her hand to try and play it off, Maki turned back to Umi, her previous expression reappeared. She crossed her arms and lent onto her leg "you're not scared?" in a way she was surprised. Never before has a human not been scared at what she was. It made her all the more curious and the question had to be asked.

Umi shook her head "if you were going to do anything, you'd have done it already right?" was her reply.

Maki's stare became intense "I was going to". Her voice became quiet.

Slowly, Umi nodded "I know. But you stopped yourself" Umi suddenly became curious "why?".

The question caught her off guard. After all she didn't exactly know herself "I don't... know"

"Well Nishikino-san it was certainly a pleasure to meet you. But I must head home before any more unexpected events happen" she gave a cheeky smile towards the other female.

A tint of red was detected on the vampires cheeks "w-well at least let me walk you home. Don't get the wrong idea! i-its just to make up for scaring you" Maki found herself stuttering and averting her gaze as she said the embarrassing line.

The act made the archer smile "thank you"

It seemed the smile became contagious as it soon appeared on the red heads face.

For some strange reason, Maki's days that she spent with Umi, weren't cold anymore.

 **xXx**

 **Hello Rio again!**

 **As I already said, this was dedicated to _Walking Anon_**

 **Author-san please keep up the good work!**


End file.
